Antonio's Sweet Tooth
by Alexia-Esco
Summary: Antonio wants to bake a really big cake with Lovino. But what happens when Lovino gets covered in flour and has to change and Antonio gets an idea with the cake batter? BoyXBoy, don't like, don't read. Human names also used.


This is an other Roleplay my husband(spain) and I(romano) did a while back. My friend Tina was my 100th reviewer to my fanfiction "Love Stage" so I told her I would write her a one-shot. So here it is. I hope you like it, Tina... It was really fun to write.

**Warnings**: It's a lemon, it has Romano in it... Do I really have to warn you guys?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia or the characters. I only own the RP and the plot.

* * *

The house was silent except for the quiet voices of the actors on the television show that the young Italian was watching.

"Lovi~!" And just like that, the peaceful silence was shattered. Couldn't the stupid Tomato bastard let Lovino relax for once?

"What do you want, you bastard?" he asked annoyed as the Spaniard came to stand between him and the TV.

"Come Lovi!" Antonio said as he pulled his Italian to his feet. "Let's bake something!" His smile even reached his bright green eyes. Lovino was sure that if Antonio was a dog that his tail would be waging happily behind him.

"Tch." Lovino tusked as he was pulled into their kitchen. "Fine. What are we baking?"

Antonio let go and leaned against one of the counters across the island, his head leaning on one of his fists as he thought of what they should make. "Hmm… what do you think of a cake?" He asked smiling, stretching his arms wide open to show the size he wanted to make it. "A big one."

"You and your sweet tooth." Lovino sighed as he shock his head in disbelief. There was no way they could bake a cake of that size in their small, average size, oven. "Fine Bastard. We'll make a really big cake."

The older man smiled happily as his lover didn't put up a fight for once. "Great! Then we should take out all the things we need, right?" Spain rolled up his sleeves as he takes out the flour and sugar that's in the shelf over Romano.

Romano blushes slightly and walks out from Spain's outstretched arms to the refrigerator and pulls out the eggs and milk as he mumbles a quick, "Stupid Bastard."

"Oh Lovi!" Spain says as he watches Romano takes the milk and eggs to the island in the middle of their kitchen. "Do you want to mix it together while I put the rest in the bowl?"

Spain hands him the tools he'll need and starts to measure the ingredients. Romano keeps mixing what's already in the bowl after he putts on one of the bright yellow aprons. "So what made you want cake all of a sudden?" He asked a bit surprised that they weren't making those diabetes sticks known as: churros. (A:N/ I love Churros! But they're not good for you if you eat too many… says my mother…. =3=)

"Hmmm… I wonder…" Antonio gave him a teasing smile as he bent over him as he puts in the flour. "You look really cute in your apron." The Spaniard murmured against Lovino's cheek.

Lovino blushed and held onto the bowl tighter. "S-shut up! I'm not c-cute!"

"Oh, but you are." He hugged Romano from behind and the flour flew all over the both of them. "Haha! Well, that was a surprise."

Lovino stiffens as the flour calms down around them. "You bastard! Look what you did." He said annoyed as he walked to the sink and ran a washcloth under the water to clean himself off.

Antonio walked to him and hugged him again. "We'll just have to take your clothes off then." One of his hands snaked under the apron and went south as his other hand went north. "All of them." Spain started opening the zipper on Romano's pants.

"Ah~! W-what the heck are you d-doing?" Romano blushed as he started to get hard at Spain's ministrations.

"You don't like to get dirty, so I'm just removing it from you." Spain says with a slightly evil smile on his face. "But your apron seems clean, so…"

Romano blushed a few shades deeper as he caught on. "Y-you…! This was your plan from the start wasn't it? You wanted me naked in an apron!"

"When you say it like that, it sounds so dirty, Lovi." Antonio said as he nibbled on Lovi's neck, causing the younger man to shake in his arms. "But yes, it might have been my ambition…"

"You… you…" Lovino was too shocked for words; the kisses to this neck and the quick working fingers on his shirt weren't helping him any.

The Spaniard removed all of Romano's clothes expect the apron and watched him carefully. "You… you really are beautiful, my sweet Lovi." He said as he blushed a little.

Romano bites his lip, to try to hold in a moan. "A-Antonio…."

Antonio pulls Lovino closer to him and turns his head to kiss on his lips while holding his arms around him. Lovino kisses Antonio passionately as his apron starts to tent. Liking his lovers' honest body response, Spain licks his lips as he lowers his hand to his lovers' ass. "You are so sweet, my dear."

"Ah~! Mmm Tonio…" Lovino moans as he turns his body to face Antonio and he pulls him back for another kiss. As the kiss deepens, Romano locks his legs around Spain's waist.

Spain sucks on Romano's tongue and carefully starts pressing his fingers so that the warm feeling of Romano's insides would squeeze around his fingers. Not expecting the intrusion into his whole, Lovino screams into the kiss. His eyes tear up due to the pain and he digs his nails into Antonio's shoulders. "Nngh! B-bastard."

Slowly, Antonio twists the fingers inside of Lovino and he starts to play with Lovi's ignored nipples with his other hand. "Just relax…" He whispers against swollen lips. "Or it will just hurt so much more, my love." And he continues to kiss him.

The young Italian tries to focus on the pleasure, and slowly loosens up. "Mmmm…"

"I love your sounds Lovi…" Spain thrusts his fingers in deeper and watches as the beautiful creation before him blushes and withers under him. "I… can't get any deeper with my fingers Lovi…"

**[***"Then hurry up!" Lovino yelled, just wanting to be filled and pounded into.

Antonio chuckled as he pulled his fingers out and Lovino whined at the loss. Antonio took hold of Lovino and laid him on the island, when he noticed the unused cake batter just sitting on the counter in front of them. Smirking, he reached for it. Panting and curious as to why he wasn't being pounded into; Lovino sat up on his elbows to see Antonio pull away his pants, the stupid bright yellow apron, and his boxers.

Antonio walked back to Lovino with the bowl of cake batter and joined him on top the island, all not once braking eye contact. Lovino's heart pounded faster as he watched his lover dipped his fingers in the mix, he wouldn't! A low shiver ran down Lovino's body as the cold batter made contact with his twitching whole. "Ah~! T-Toni!" He arched his back off the island and dug his fingers into Antonio's curly hair as he felt Antonio's tongue enter him. That sick bastard.

"You taste so sweet, Lovi." Antonio said as he started kissing up Lovino's thighs.

"Toni! _Per favore! Non posso più aspettare_!" Lovino cried wantonly.

"_En Español, Lovino_." Spain commanded as he slicked his member in batter.

"_Sólo joda me y- Ah_!" Lovino gasped and clawed at Antonio's back as Antonio fully seethed himself within him in one smooth thrust.

Hearing Romano speak in Spanish filled Spain with pride as his former Boss, but as his lover it turned him on. "Dios, Lovi… you're so deliciously tight!" He panted trying to keep himself from moving until Lovino gave him the go ahead. "Even with all this cake mix in you."

"B-bastard. That's d-disgusting." Romano managed to say once the pain dulled away. "Move, damnit!"

Spain didn't have to be told twice. He grabbed Lovino by the side of his hips with a bruising force and started moving slowly at first, but gaining speed quickly. Lovino nearly screamed his heart out once Antonio found is prostate.

"More." Antonio grunted. "Scream my name more Lovi." He ordered as he took the younger mans ignored member in his hands and started to pump it in tune with his thrusts. Lovino cried out, screaming in a flurry of swears in every language he knew. But it wasn't enough to make him scream the others name. Then he saw it.

Lovino gasped for breath as he was pounded into continuously and pumped at the same time. His body was already covered in a thin layer of sweat, like Antonio's, when said bastard tugged his curl causing his entire body to be lit in flames.

"Antonio! Oh mio Dio, Toni!" Romano took hold of Spain's face and brought their lips into a heated and sloppy kiss. It didn't take much longer before the walls around Antonio's cock enclosed around him and Lovino arched his back screaming Antonio's name as he climaxed. With a few more thrusts in Lovino's delicious body, Antonio came hard within his lover. "Oh!" Lovino moaned as he felt his lovers' seed hit his insides repeatedly.

Romano tried to catch his breath as Spain collapsed on top of him. "B-bastard, get off you're heavy." He said when in truth he just wanted to cuddle with the man, and the Spaniard knew it.

Spain though, pulled out of Romano casing him to whine in protest, and carried Romano bridal style towards their bedroom. "Prepare yourself for round two, my love." He watched as Romano blushed and shivered in his arms in anticipation, already getting hard. Spain was almost to the stairs when Romano's phone started blasting. With a sigh, Romano got out of his comfortable cage and made his way towards his abandoned pants.

"Ah!" Romano gasped as he was penetrated from behind. "T-Toni, stop! I have to answer the phone! Ah~!" Romano almost crushed his phone in his hands as Spain once again found his special spot.

"Then answer, Lovi. Just keep your voice under control if you don't want to be found out." Antonio smiled as he bit Lovino's shoulder before the younger answered.

"P-pronto!" Lovino blushed. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Ve! Lovi!" Shit, Feliciano might be slow at times, but he was sure to catch on quickly. Lovino had to swallow back a moan.

"What do you want Feli?" Lovino hissed as he gripped the counter for support.

"I just wanted to let you know I was coming over Fratello! I'll be over in a few minutes!" His brother's bubbly voice said from the other side of the phone.

"Wha~t?! W-why the hell are you c-coming over?" He asked as he bit his lip.

"Ve… can't I visit my fratello when I want to?" Feliciano asked sadly. At least he wasn't asking why his brother was stuttering.

"Of course you ca-"

"I even called a head and everything! So you and big brother Spain should hurry up and finish before Luddy and I get there okay?" Romano would have gapped, but seeing as he had a hot Spaniard pounding in to him he moaned. Loudly. Feliciano laughed on the other end. "Hurry Fratello, we're about 10 minutes away."

Romano hummed in response to his brother before slamming his phone shut. "B-bastard! Ah! Y-you have to st-oh-p!"

"But Lovi! I'm so close!" Antonio said, as he held on to Lovino tighter.***]**

"T-too bad…" He moaned as he bit his lip and started to think of gross things. He placed his hands on top of Spain's and he basically forced Antonio out of him. "We can't go farther… Feli and Potato- bastard are on their way… over." He pushes Spain away and gathers his clothes to get redressed, but decides against it and walks out towards the bathroom to take a cold shower in the downstairs bath.

"Eh… too bad…" Antonio sighs a little sad. He grabs his things before he too goes to take a cold shower, but in the upstairs bathroom.

Once Feliciano and Ludwig left, they had all night to continue where they left off…

* * *

[**A:N/**] Yeay! For once it isn't a Drunk!Spain story! Ok so this story has basic Italian and Spanish in it... if you don't know what it says, I suggest you use google translate. I apologize if the Italian is wrong, I don't know any Italian. Thank you "L" for correcting my Italian! And your English is really good. :)

Anything in between **[*THESE*]** was all made up and NOT part of the original Roleplay we did. So yeah... I'm a perv. So sue me. No wait, don't do that. Please.

Ahaha. "Dream of Cake and Yaoi" is something Tina-chan always says and I found it funny that, that's what this story's about... Cake and Yaoi. XD

Well I hoped you all enjoyed reading this. I know I had fun writing this and I had a blast RPing this a few months back. Sorry it's not as long as other fanfictions out there.

Please review, reviews are LOVE~. "Dream of Cake and Yaoi!"


End file.
